Number
by GreekEMTSlytherinSpriteFairy
Summary: Don and Jess have some time to themselves, but some creep hits on Jess. What will she do? Flack/Angell


This idea came from LyzabethSay, so thank you! This is a break from my other story and real life because it is all catching up with me and I have no clue what to write!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

Jess and Don were sitting in a bar near Jess's parent's house. They had gone there for Christmas and took some time for themselves. The bar was quiet except for a few scattered people and a group of loud drunk men who look like they had just finished work for the week. Old country music was playing in the background from an old jukebox on the other side of the bar. They were sitting on bar stools that probably looked better when they were new. Jess had accidentally left her engagement ring on the bathroom sink in the house and Don was teasing her for it.

"I can't believe it! I took Stella and Lindsay to a jewelry store to find just the right ring for you and you left it at your parent's house!" he laughed. Jess smacked him on the arm.

"I'm sorry I was trying to keep my ring nice and out of the drain! I won't do it again!" she said. To be honest, Jess was just glad that Don wasn't mad at her for forgetting it. "I'll be right back. I need to go to the restroom" she told him above the loud music. He nodded and watched as her body slipped by the tables and disappear behind a door. He sighed and brought his bottle of Guinness to his lips and took a long swig.

"You and your lady friend want another round?" the bartender asked, startling Don out of watching the bathroom door for Jess. He looked down to see how much Jess had left of her White Russian then took a look at his watch. He nodded and took the last swig of the beer before turning back to see Jess making her way back to him.

"Hey babe, I ordered another round, is that ok?" Jess nodded and leaned into whisper in his ear.

"Can I have some quarters for the jukebox?" Don groaned as Jess pulled away laughing. As the bartender came back, Don pulled a dollar bill out of his wallet.

"Can I get four quarters for this dollar?" he asked as Jess took the drinks and set them down in front of their respectful owners. The bartender took the dollar and quickly returned with the four quarters. Instead of handing them back to Don, he gave them directly to Jess who laughed and practically ran over to the jukebox and started looking through the song choice. After watching her for a few moments, Don turned back around to see the bartender smiling.

"You guys together or what?" Don laughed.

"Yeah, we're engaged, but she left her ring at home on accident" he laughed. The bartender chuckled before looking Don over.

"I've never seen you around here before. Where are you from?" Don took a long swig of his beer before answering the man.

"We live in the city, in Queens" he answered. The man pondered for a moment before starting his questions again.

"So…"

"Don, Don Flack" he answered. The man nodded.

"Dante Torrie. How did you two meet?" Don took a quick look over his shoulder to peek at Jess before smiling.

"We're partners. We are both homicide detectives for the NYPD" he answered. Dante nodded before excusing himself to go help another customer. Don turned around on his bar stool to see another guy leaning over Jess and whispering in her ear. Don would have been more concerned had he not know that Jess was a cop and had her badge on her, should the need arise. He watched as Jess turned around and said something. The big, bulky guy didn't move out of her way.

"What are you doing Jess?" he murmured to himself. He watched as the guy got closer to her before she placed her hands on her hips which moved her jacket back. Don sat there as Jess told the guy one last thing before pushing her way around him and back to Don.

"I hate jerks" she muttered as she took a big gulp of her beverage. Don laughed and pulled Jess closer to his side.

"I thought you hated loonies? What was that about anyway?" Jess quickly chugged the rest of her drink before answering her fiancé.

"I hate them both. That jerk over there wanted my number. He said I was cute and he would like to take me home" she said disgustedly. Don kissed her temple.

"And…?" he prompted. Jess stole the beer out of his hand and downed the rest of that as well.

"I gave it to him" she answered in a 'duh' voice. Jess laughed at Don's confused face. She pulled back her jacket to reveal her badge. "I gave him my badge number!" Don and Jess both burst out laughing. She didn't put her hands on her hips; she showed the jerk her badge Don deciphered. He kissed her one more time before looking back at his watch.

"You ready to go?" Jess nodded and watched Don hand the bartender enough money for their drinks and a tip before taking her hand and leading her away from the bar.

"We should come back here again" Jess decided. Don laughed and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Yep, but next time I get to arrest the creep for sexual harassment" Don said determinedly. Jess laughed and hugged him around his waist. She loved how protective he was over her, but she wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

Please Review!


End file.
